


Hierarki

by Liana_DS



Series: Homo Homini Lupus [1]
Category: Hangeng (Musician), Super Junior-M
Genre: Action, Brothership, Werewolf
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 09:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liana_DS/pseuds/Liana_DS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jika dihadapkan pada kekuasaan dan kematian adikmu, mana yang kau pilih? Manusia serigala yang normal akan memilih kekuasaan, tentu saja. Akankah Han Geng memilih  hal yang sama? First oneshot dari ‘Homo Homini Lupus’ series, Han Geng and SMEnt’s China-line story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hierarki

**Author's Note:**

> Han Geng dan semua karakter dari SM Entertainment bukan milik saya, tetapi milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Plot sepenuhnya milik saya dan saya tidak menarik kepentingan komersial apapun dari penulisan FF ini.

* * *

_Serigala adalah makhluk sosial yang terorganisasi dengan baik. Satu klan serigala dipimpin oleh seorang pejantan alfa, yang bisa berasal dari keturunan pemimpin klan sebelumnya atau pejantan soliter yang membangun klan baru. Penentuan pemimpin dilakukan melalui pertarungan antar keturunan pejantan alfa saat itu. Siapa yang menang akan menjadi pejantan alfa berikutnya, sedangkan yang kalah akan menjadi pejantan omega, budak seluruh klan. Ada kemungkinan yang lebih buruk daripada itu bagi yang kalah, yaitu kematian._

* * *

“ _Baba_ memanggilku?”

Seorang pemuda tinggi yang baru menginjak awal dekade ketiga hidupnya membuka pintu ruang kerja ayahnya. Beberapa meter di depannya, sang ayah sedang duduk santai di sebuah kursi eboni besar sambil menghisap cerutu. Melihat kedatangan putra kesayangannya, pria tua itu tertawa senang. “Ah, Han Geng. Duduklah di depanku. Santai saja.”

Han Geng, pemuda yang tadi masuk itu, berdecih samar. Jika ayahnya memanggilnya, itu hanya berarti satu: pembicaraan panjang tentang hierarki klan. _Jika_ Baba _sekali lagi mengingatkanku tentang pertarungan penentuan pejantan alfa, maka aku akan muntah,_ pikir Han Geng saat duduk di kursi yang berseberangan dengan kursi ayahnya.

“Kali ini, apa yang akan kau bicarakan?” tanya Han Geng, tampak tak tertarik dengan apapun itu yang akan dibicarakan ayahnya. Sempat Han Geng mengeluh; kenapa harus dia yang begitu dielu-elukan oleh ayahnya untuk menjadi pemimpin klan berikutnya? Apa hanya karena dia anak pertama di klan ini? Bagi Han Geng, setiap keturunan ayahnya memiliki kesempatan yang sama untuk menjadi alfa, tetapi ayahnya tidak berpikir demikian... dan adiknya yang menjadi korban atas pemikiran itu.

_Sial._

Han Geng baru ingat bahwa besok malam adalah ‘waktu yang ditentukan’: pertarungan penentuan pejantan alfa berikutnya. Itu artinya, besok Han Geng harus mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk melawan adiknya sendiri. Ia muak hanya karena memikirkan sang adik terluka di depannya karena kekuatannya. Gila. Itu _didi_ nya sendiri.

 _Apa karena ini_ Baba _memanggilku?_

“Bunuh Zhou Mi besok malam.”

_Hah?_

“A-apa?”

“Bunuh Zhou Mi, adikmu itu, besok malam di pertarungan penentuan pejantan alfa berikutnya. Aku ingin kau, Han Geng, yang jadi penerusku.” Pejantan alfa tua itu menunjuk Han Geng dengan cerutunya.

“Tidak mungkin!” Jantung Han Geng berdebar dua kali lebih cepat ketika ia bangkit dari kursinya, “Aku...”

“Kalau kau tak bisa membunuhnya, maka tugasmu akan kuperingan,” sahut sang pejantan alfa tua dengan cepat, “Kalahkan dia saja. Aku yang akan membunuhnya.”

“Memangnya apa alasanmu memintaku membunuhnya?” tanya Han Geng sembari menenangkan dirinya, “Aku bisa mengalahkannya dan meskipun dia hidup, aku tetap akan jadi alfa berikutnya.”

“Kau harus melakukannya karena ini keinginanku. Akulah alfa di sini, kau tahu itu.” Pejantan alfa tua menatap Han Geng tajam, menunjukkan dominansinya. Sebagai seseorang yang masih berada di bawah kekuasaan alfa tua, Han Geng tak bisa melawan lagi.

_Aku benci otoritas alfa. Kuharap pria tua itu mati secepatnya setelah aku menjadi pewaris mutlak klan kelak—agar aku bisa mengukuhkan kekuasaanku._

***

Hari esok terlalu cepat datang bagi Han Geng. Ia membuka matanya berat, enggan sekali menyambut pagi.

Untuk sehari ini saja, Han Geng berharap ia bukan manusia serigala, melainkan serigala yang sesungguhnya. Serigala yang sesungguhnya tak mengenal kasih sayang dan itu akan memudahkan Han Geng untuk membunuh Zhou Mi, adiknya. Han Geng bukan lelaki yang melankolis. Ia hanya seorang kakak biasa yang menyayangi adik satu-satunya itu. Akan tetapi, pertarungan itu pasti akan datang. Zhou Mi pasti akan mati, entah di tangan Han Geng atau di tangan ayahnya, malam ini.

Satu hal yang bagus adalah Zhou Mi tidak pernah mengingatkan Han Geng sama sekali tentang peristiwa besar yang akan mereka sambut. Pemuda yang lebih muda dua tahun dari Han Geng itu bersikap biasa saja hari ini.

“Hahaha! Kau _apa_?” Zhou Mi tak berhenti tertawa, pagi ini saat mereka turun untuk sarapan, “Jadi kau menang melawan Shen Chang Min dan mendapatkan peran utama hanya karena kau berhasil melakukan adegan ciuman dengan aktris Korea itu? Dasar mesum!”

Awalnya, Han Geng hanya menjawab pertanyaan Zhou Mi mengenai film baru yang ia bintangi. Han Geng memang seorang aktor muda berbakat dan ia dilibatkan dalam sebuah film baru tentang opera Cina. Tak disangka, jawaban-jawaban Han Geng malah membuat pertanyaan Zhou Mi berkembang ke hal itu tadi.

Han Geng menjitak kepala adiknya yang lebih tinggi 4 cm itu. “Sialan! Kau pikir enak berbuat begitu dengan orang yang tak kau sukai?”

Zhou Mi masih tertawa. “Selamat deh! Anggap saja ciuman itu bonus... Augh! Kenapa kau menjitakku lagi, _Gege_?!”

_Dasar cerewet._

Namun, Han Geng bersyukur adiknya itu masih cerewet di hari penentuan ini.

Sekarang, Han Geng dan Zhou Mi sudah berada dalam mobil, dalam perjalanan mengantar Zhou Mi kuliah. Han Geng yang mengemudi, sedangkan Zhou Mi dengan santainya bersenandung, mengikuti alunan lagu dari _earphone_ nya. Han Geng tersenyum. Suara Zhou Mi memang bagus. Kalau Han Geng punya bakat akting dan _dance_ , maka Zhou Mi memiliki kemampuan vokal yang lebih unggul. Nyanyian Zhou Mi membuat Han Geng merasa lebih tenang.

“Kau pulang kuliah jam berapa?” tanya Han Geng. Zhou Mi melepas _earphone_ nya. “Hah?”

“Kau pulang kuliah jam berapa?” ulang Han Geng, nadanya terdengar lebih sabar, padahal kalau dalam keadaan biasa, ia akan menyentil dahi Zhou Mi karena tidak perhatian. Zhou Mi tersenyum jahil. “ _Gege_ mau menjemputku? Apa kita mau kencan?”

“Kalau aku tidak sedang menyetir, aku akan menjitakmu, Mi. Aku bertanya, kau malah balik bertanya!”

“Hehe, iya, _duìbùqǐ_... Aku pulang jam enam. Mungkin jam tujuh kalau jamnya diperpanjang. Kenapa?”

“Malam sekali! Itu sangat dekat dengan....”

Han Geng mengerem kata-katanya sendiri. Ia anti membicarakan pertarungan nanti malam. Raut wajah Zhou Mi berubah sedikit karena ia memahami apa yang akan dikatakan kakaknya.

“Sebenarnya, aku ingin mengajakmu keluar sebentar. Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu sebelum... semuanya berakhir.”

Zhou Mi mematikan pemutar musik di ponselnya, lalu melepas _earphone_ nya. Ia menatap kosong ke luar jendela. “Menurutku, kau tak perlu mengajakku keluar nanti malam hanya untuk menghabiskan ‘saat terakhir’ itu. Kita sudah melewati cukup banyak masa yang menyenangkan bersama. Menurutku juga, kau cocok menjadi pejantan alfa berikutnya, jadi kalaupun aku mati nanti malam, aku tak—“

“Bisakah kau tidak mengatakan itu?” sahut Han Geng cepat, “Kalaupun kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti malam, berpura-puralah tak tahu.”

Tangan Han Geng yang menegang mencengkeram kemudi.

“Kau memang orang yang sangat baik, _Ge_. Sangat baik. Akan tetapi, _Baba_ tak mau peduli dan menginginkanku mati, bukan?” Zhou Mi mengatakan itu seolah-olah kematian bukanlah hal yang besar, “Aku tak ingin memberimu siksaan dengan membuatmu memikirkan cara menyelamatkanku. Bunuh saja aku; beres, ‘kan?”

Iris mata Han Geng memerah, begitu pula Zhou Mi. “Membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri akan menyiksaku lebih lama.”

Zhou Mi paham itu. Apa yang dirasakan Han Geng sama dengan yang dia rasakan.

Tiba-tiba, Han Geng teringat sesuatu.

 “Kurasa.... aku punya ide.”

Ciit!!! Brakk!!!

Tiba-tiba, dari arah berlawanan meluncur sebuah mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi. Mobil itu menabrak mobil Han Geng yang sempat direm. Tanpa ampun, tabrakan itu membuat mobil Han Geng yang lebih kecil melayang, terbalik, dan terbakar. Mobil yang menabraknya tak kalah ringsek, tetapi tak sampai terbakar. Orang yang mengemudikan mobil itu mati seketika.

Dari kejauhan, meluncur sebuah mobil dengan kecepatan sedang. Mobil itu berhenti agak jauh dari mobil penabrak. Seorang pemuda tampan keluar dari mobil itu dan berjalan tenang menuju mobil penabrak. Wajahnya datar saja ketika melihat orang yang menabrakkan mobilnya ke mobil Han Geng itu tewas di tempat. “Semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana.” gumamnya, lalu berjalan ke arah mobil yang terbakar. Ia tersenyum lebar. Dengan api sebesar itu, ia bisa memastikan Han Geng dan Zhou Mi tidak selamat. Ia merendahkan tubuhnya, memastikan keadaan penumpang di kursi depan.

Pemuda itu sangat kaget ketika tidak mendapati seorang pun di kursi depan mobil itu.

“Kau mencariku?”

Pemuda itu semakin kaget ketika ia mendapati Han Geng dan Zhou Mi di belakangnya. Darah mengalir dari pelipis dan sudut bibir kakak-beradik itu. Han Geng meludahkan darahnya ke samping. “Begitu inginnya kau mendapatkan peran utama itu sampai menyewa orang untuk membunuhku, Shen Chang Min?” tanyanya dengan senyum miring pada lawan mainnya itu, Shen Chang Min. Yang ditanya terbelalak ngeri melihat kakak-beradik itu masih hidup, padahal sudah mendapat luka sebesar itu. “Tidak mungkin.”

Han Geng menatap nanar Chang Min dengan iris merahnya. “Pulanglah. Aku sedang tidak bernafsu membunuh siapapun sepagi ini.”

“Kau tahu aku tidak akan menyerah semudah itu untuk mendapatkan peran yang kuinginkan.”

“Peran pendukung utama sudah sangat bagus untukmu...”

“...dan peran utama terlalu bagus untukmu.”

Cklek!

Sebuah pistol terarah ke kepala Han Geng, dekat sekali. Chang Min melingkarkan jarinya pada pelatuk senjata miliknya. “Lenyaplah, Han Geng.”

Dor!!

Peluru yang terlontar dari pistol tidak mengenai Han Geng karena secepat kilat, Zhou Mi menutup jalur peluru itu dengan tangan kosong. Zhou Mi menurunkan telapak tangannya, bersamaan dengan jatuhnya peluru berlumur darah ke tanah. Pemuda jangkung itu cepat menghimpit Chang Min (yang tak kalah tingginya) ke pohon terdekat dan mendekatkan jari-jari tangan kanannya ke mata Chang Min. “Dengar. Aku akan mengambil kedua matamu jika kau meneruskan niatmu untuk membunuh kakakku. Kau akan buta, tetapi tak langsung mati—dan itu akan sangat sakit. Kalau kau pergi dari sini dan pura-pura tak tahu apa-apa, maka kau akan selamat.”

Chang Min mendesis kesakitan ketika kuku-kuku tangan Zhou Mi yang tajam mulai menusuk tepian matanya.

“Mi, lepaskan dia. Biar aku yang urus berikutnya.” kata Han Geng. Patuh, Zhou Mi mundur. Han Geng maju dan tanpa basa-basi lagi membuat Chang Min tak sadar dengan sebuah pukulan tajam di belakang leher. Dengan mudah, Han Geng mengangkat tubuh Chang Min dan memasukkan artis muda itu ke dalam satu-satunya mobil yang masih utuh di tempat itu.

Zhou Mi mengusap tepian bibirnya yang berdarah. “Manusia sangat mengerikan.”

 “Benar. Manusia bisa membunuh manusia lain untuk sebuah alasan yang remeh...” Han Geng berpaling pada Zhou Mi, “...tetapi beruntung, kita tidak saling membunuh karena alasan yang sama.”

Zhou Mi tercenung.

 _Bisa-bisanya kau mengatakan hal seperti itu di saat kita terjebak di situasi yang sulit,_ Ge _._

Namun, kata-kata Han Geng itu membuat Zhou Mi merasa lebih baik. Han Geng membuat Zhou Mi beranggapan bahwa menjadi manusia serigala—yang saling membunuh karena insting—bukanlah hal terburuk di dunia. Menjadi manusia bisa jadi lebih buruk dari itu.

Rasa sakit yang tajam menusuk dada Han Geng, menyesakkannya. Ia batuk beberapa kali, mengeluarkan beberapa percik darah dari mulutnya. Panik, Zhou Mi cepat menghampiri Han Geng dan menahan tubuh kakaknya yang hampir terjatuh. “ _Gege_! Kau...”

 “Ini bisa diurus belakangan,” sahut Han Geng, meringis kesakitan, “Kau bagaimana? Baik-baik saja, ‘kan?”

 “Bodoh. Kau itu yang terluka, bisa-bisanya mengkhawatirkan aku!”

Han Geng tertawa lemah. “Aku cuma terbentur kemudi agak keras tadi... _Duìbùqǐ_ , sepertinya aku tak bisa mengantarmu ke kampus hari ini, Mi....”

“Terbentur kemudi?! Kau... Ck, kau ini....” Zhou Mi melingkarkan lengan kakaknya di bahunya, sebelah tangan Zhou Mi yang lain melingkari pinggang Han Geng, “Jangan banyak bicara. Ayo pulang dan merawat lukamu itu!”

Han Geng diam saja ketika Zhou Mi memapahnya kembali ke rumah. Ia merasa bersalah karena sudah merepotkan Zhou Mi. Di tengah kesadarannya yang mulai menurun, Han Geng menguatkan dirinya dan berkata, “ _Xièxiè_.”

Zhou Mi pura-pura tak peduli, tetapi lain hatinya.

_Harusnya aku yang mengatakan itu setelah semua yang kau lakukan untukku selama ini._

_***_

Zhou Mi pulang kuliah dengan naik kereta malam. Han Geng tidak menjemputnya. Kata dokter, butuh waktu untuk sampai Han Geng benar-benar pulih dari kecelakaan itu. _Cih,Shen Chang Min pasti tertawa puas saat ini. Lihat saja, Han-_ gege _tidak selemah itu dan akan kembali bekerja dengan cepat.Ya, dia pasti pulih cepat untuk bertarung malam ini._

Zhou Mi keluar dari stasiun bawah tanah dan langsung disambut oleh cahaya bulan purnama. Iris mata Zhou Mi berkilatan, merah seperti darah.

_Sudah saatnya._

Dengan kecepatan yang jauh di atas rata-rata, Zhou Mi berlari menuju tempat pertarungan penentuan: di puncak sebuah gedung tua, tempat yang terlalu tinggi untuk diganggu manusia. Kabut yang tak terlihat menyelimuti Zhou Mi. Insting pembunuhnya membuncah seiring dengan tibanya saat penentuan.

Sesampainya di puncak gedung tersebut, Zhou Mi melihat kakak dan ayahnya.

“Ah, Han Geng, tamu terhormat kita sudah datang. Bisa kita langsung mulai?” kata sang alfa tua.

Siap tidak siap, Zhou Mi harus maju. Ia akan menghadapi kematiannya dengan berani, walaupun ia tahu, tak akan mudah melawan seorang kakak yang ia sayangi, terlebih sang kakak sedang sakit sekarang.

_Aku harus menguatkan insting pembunuhku._

Pejantan alfa tua sedikit tak tenang ketika merasakan insting pembunuh Zhou Mi yang lebih kuat dari milik Han Geng. _Apa yang terjadi dengan anak itu? Jangan sampai ia menang!_

Zhou Mi maju dan menyerang dengan agresif, tetapi Han Geng terus menghindar, hingga crak!!!  Zhou Mi berhasil mencakar wajah Han Geng dengan kuku-kukunya yang meruncing. Darah terpercik dari wajah Han Geng yang tersayat sebagian. Zhou Mi tertawa, menunjukkan keangkuhan untuk mendongkrak insting pembunuhnya—sekaligus melawan sakit hatinya melihat luka yang ia tanamkan. “Segitu saja kemampuanmu? Aku tak mengerti apa yang membuatmu lebih unggul di mata _Baba_!”

Pejantan alfa tua sangat marah ketika melihat putra yang diunggulkannya terluka. “Han Geng, lawan dia!!!”

Han Geng terdiam selama beberapa saat. Kuku-kuku Zhou Mi sudah mengarah padanya, tetapi Han Geng menangkap tangan itu dan membanting Zhou Mi keras. Zhou Mi mengerang. Ia membuka matanya. Han Geng tengah menatap tajam padanya, menggeram marah. Rupanya, Han Geng telah meninggalkan fase ‘manusia’ dan memasuki fase ‘serigala’nya.

 _Bagus. Terus marah padaku,_ Ge _. Tunjukkan harga dirimu sebagai alfa yang baru.Bunuh aku._

_Kau harus tersenyum menang atasku, baru aku bisa mati dengan bahagia._

Han Geng menghujamkan sepatunya ke dada Zhou Mi beberapa kali sebelum Zhou Mi menangkap kaki Han Geng dan menjatuhkannya. Posisi berbalik; Han Geng kini jatuh tertelungkup. Zhou Mi siap menancapkan tangannya ke kerongkongan Han Geng, tetapi Han Geng membalikkan tubuhnya dan memukul sisi leher Zhou Mi hingga Zhou Mi terjatuh. Belum selesai, Han Geng mencekik adiknya dan melemparkan sang adik ke tumpukan kotak kayu di tepi arena bertarung.

Pejantan alfa tua sangat girang. “Bunuh dia, Han Geng! Jangan ragu lagi! Kau akan segera dapatkan kekuasaanmu!!”

Zhou Mi mengusap darah yang mengalir dari hidung dan bibirnya. Sebuah senyum miring terulas di bibirnya.

Gege _.... aku senang kau benar-benar mau membunuhku sekarang. Ini hadiah perpisahan yang bagus, sebuah pertarungan yang tak akan kulupakan._

Zhou Mi bangkit. Ia berlari, melompat, dan menendang Han Geng dengan kaki panjangnya. Kekuatan yang sebegitu besar harusnya dapat menjatuhkan orang normal dari atas gedung itu. Akan tetapi, Han Geng hanya terjajar mundur beberapa langkah.

Sekarang, Han Geng dan Zhou Mi dalam posisi yang seimbang. Sama-sama lelah. Han Geng mulai batuk darah lagi. Zhou Mi berusaha meneguhkan hatinya ketika melihat kakaknya yang belum sembuh itu mendapat luka baru darinya.

“Segera bunuh dia, Han Geng!”

Hati Zhou Mi terbakar ketika mendengar ayahnya sendiri bicara begitu. Bukankah dulu sang ayah menyayangi mereka dengan kadar yang sama? Kenapa sekarang Han Geng mendapatkan semuanya? Jika pejantan itu menginginkan Han Geng menjadi alfa selanjutnya, kenapa Zhou Mi juga harus mati? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu berdengung terus di benak Zhou Mi seiring kesadarannya yang semakin menurun. Mata Zhou Mi perlahan berubah kembali menjadi hitam. Insting pembunuhnya memudar—dan ini menjadi tanda bahaya bagi Han Geng.

_Sudah cukup. Aku akan menghentikan semua ini. Zhou Mi sudah cukup lelah dan cukup menderita._

_Saatnya menjalankan rencana ini._

 “Oi, serigala tua yang di sana,” Han Geng berkata pada ayahnya dengan suara parau, “Kau menginginkan kematian Zhou Mi, bukan?”

Sang alfa tak mengerti.

Han Geng mencengkeram kerah baju Zhou Mi, lalu melemparkannya ke luar arena pertarungan...

....menjatuhkan Zhou Mi dari atas gedung tua tiga belas lantai itu.

Segalanya terjadi begitu cepat. Zhou Mi baru sadar bahwa ia tengah jatuh dari ketinggian. Ia kalah. Akan tetapi, itu adalah kekalahan yang paling indah yang pernah ia dapatkan karena Zhou Mi bisa melihat Han Geng tersenyum ke arahnya saat ia jatuh. Tersenyum senang, bukan tersenyum menang.

 _Aku akan mengingat ini. Aku akan benar-benar kembali untukmu suatu saat nanti._ Xièxiè.

_“Zàijiàn, Ge.”_

Karena terkejut, sang alfa segera melihat ke bawah gedung, lalu menoleh pada Han Geng dengan marah. “Apa yang kau lakukan?”

“Membunuhnya,” Han Geng menentang mata ayahnya sambil tersenyum menyindir, “Dia akan mati kalau dilempar dari ketinggian ini, ‘kan?”

“Kurang ajar! Kau membiarkan dia lari!!!”

Saat melongokkan kepalanya ke bawah gedung tadi, sang alfa tua tak melihat apa-apa selain kerumunan orang. Zhou Mi memang tak ada di sana. Han Geng sudah memperhitungkan ini. Manusia serigala tak akan mati jika dijatuhkan dari ketinggian itu, jadi Zhou Mi bisa melarikan diri setelah ia lempar. Ini ide yang sebenarnya ingin ia ungkapkan saat Shen Chang Min muncul: melarikan Zhou Mi setelah menyajikan pada ayahnya sebuah pertarungan yang nyata.

“Apa kau merencanakan perlawanan terhadapku?” Sang alfa tua menggeram. Han Geng tertawa sinis. “Kita sekarang memiliki dominansi yang sama. Bukan kau satu-satunya yang punya otoritas. Aku alfa berikutnya, serigala tua, dan aku memutuskan untuk menolong adikku.”

“Kau akan menyesali tindakanmu!”

“Tidak akan pernah. Kau memiliki keputusanmu, aku pun memiliki keputusanku. Ingin membunuhku? Silahkan, tetapi klanmu akan hancur tanpaku.”

Jrak!!!

Han Geng terpaku ketika tangan ayahnya menembus dadanya. Ketika sang alfa tua mencabut tangannya, Han Geng terkapar. Darah memancar jauh lebih deras. Han Geng tidak sadar, tetapi tidak mati. Benar kata Han Geng bahwa sang alfa tua tidak bisa membunuhnya. Sang alfa tua tidak ingin membunuh harapannya sendiri, membuat Han Geng memiliki posisi tawar yang menyulitkan alfa tua penggila kekuasaan itu.

Sebelum sepenuhnya kehilangan kesadaran, Han Geng menyunggingkan seulas senyum tipis. Ia ingat betul kata-kata terakhir yang ia bisikkan pada Zhou Mi sebelum melemparkan Zhou Mi dari ketinggian itu.

 _Kita adalah alfa malam ini, tetapi kau harus lari, Mi. Lari yang jauh, bangun klan dan teritorimu, lalu kalahkan aku di lain kesempatan._ Zàijiàn, _Mi_.

***

Beberapa tahun berlalu.

Han Geng berdiri di depan jendela ruang baca rumahnya yang terbuka lebar. Tangannya tertumpu pada bingkai jendela. Dihirupnya udara malam hari untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

Beberapa hari sebelumnya, dua putranya, Lu Han dan Yi Xing, bertarung untuk menentukan siapa di antara mereka yang akan menjadi pejantan alfa berikutnya. Han Geng dan betinanya, Li Yin, menyaksikan pertarungan itu dengan perasaan yang berbeda. Kalau saja Li Yin tidak ada, maka Han Geng akan benar-benar menghentikan pertarungan itu. Ia benci melihat dua bersaudara bertarung demi sebuah posisi dan teritori yang telah mapan. Pertarungan telah memisahkan Han Geng dari Zhou Mi dan harus Han Geng akui bahwa berpisah dari saudara yang terikat kuat dengannya itu menyakitkan.

Namun, Li Yin adalah betina yang bijaksana.

_“Insting itu tak terhentikan. Jangan cegah anak-anak kita menyalurkannya. Pertarungan itu memang harus terjadi karena kalau tidak, anak-anak kita bisa menjadikan manusia lain sebagai korban.”_

_“Lu Han akan sakit hati jika ia terlepas dari cengkeraman instingnya nanti. Ia sudah menghabiskan seluruh hidupnya untuk melindungi Yi Xing dari manusia-manusia yang kotor. Dia pasti akan menyesal jika melihat Yi Xing terluka karenanya.”_

_“Tidak begitu. Bukankah kita ini manusia serigala yang punya dua sisi?” Li Yin menatap Han Geng lembut, “_ Gege _, kau sudah mengajarkan kasih sayang pada dua putra kita. Itu yang menjaga agar pertarungan ini tetap terkendali. Walaupun keduanya berada di bawah pengaruh insting, jika mereka memiliki perasaan itu, maka mereka tak akan bisa melukai lawannya hingga tingkat yang parah.”_

_Han Geng tercenung._

_“Dulu,_ gege _dan_ jiejie _ku tidak memiliki perasaan itu terhadapku. Jiwa alfa mereka terlalu besar sehingga mereka hampir membunuhku,” kata Li Yin kemudian, “Berbeda denganmu,_ Ge _. Kau membiarkan adikmu pergi walaupun kau sendiri berada di bawah pengaruh insting dan dominansi ayahmu. Ini hanya masalah apa yang tersimpan dalam hati—dan kau sudah membersihkan hati Lu Han dan Yi Xing sejak mereka kecil.”_

Baru setelah Li Yin menjelaskan semua itu, juga setelah Han Geng merenungkan kembali pertarungannya yang dulu dengan Zhou Mi, Han Geng bisa menyimpulkan apa esensi pertarungan ini sebenarnya.

Pertarungan penentuan posisi dalam hierarki klan bukan hanya untuk mengetahui siapa yang lebih kuat dan siapa yang bisa menyakiti yang lain, tetapi siapa yang lebih bisa mengendalikan diri. Siapa yang lebih bijaksana mengambil keputusan untuk menyelamatkan yang lain. Siapa yang memiliki perhatian cukup besar untuk anggota klan sehingga bisa melawan insting pembunuh. Siapa yang memiliki itu pantas menjadi alfa berikutnya.

Alfa tua tidak pernah memahami hal-hal tersebut, tetapi Han Geng memahaminya, sehingga ia menjadi alfa yang baik dan membawa penerus klannya pada kebahagiaan dan kekuasaan sekaligus

_Zhou Mi, di mana kau sekarang? Apa kau sudah punya klan sendiri? Aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri jika ternyata kau mati tak lama setelah pertarungan itu...._

“Auuuuuuu!!!!!”

Han Geng kaget mendengar lolongan itu. Ia sudah memberitahu Lu Han—pejantan alfa baru yang harus belajar untuk memperluas teritori klan mereka—untuk memanggilnya jika dia dalam masalah. Lolongan tadi adalah milik Lu Han.

_Apa yang terjadi dengan anak itu?_

“ _Gege_! Lu Han!” Li Yin menyerbu masuk ke ruang baca, tampak panik.

“Aku tahu. Li Yin, jaga Yi Xing. Aku akan mencari Lu Han.”

“Kira-kira apa yang terjadi?”

“Kemungkinan terbaik, ia hanya bertemu dengan serigala lain dan berebut teritori. Kemungkinan terburuk, dia bertemu manusia yang selama ini memburu kita.”

Napas Li Yin tertahan. Manusia selalu terdengar menyebalkan baginya.

Han Geng melompat keluar dari jendela ruang baca yang terbuka, lalu berlari menuju tempat anaknya berada. Lolongan Lu Han terdengar lagi, lebih keras, menandakan bahwa ia berada dalam bahaya besar. Jantung Han Geng berpacu dengan langkah kakinya yang sama cepat. Ia berharap anaknya masih cukup kuat untuk bertahan hingga ia tiba.

Akhirnya, Han Geng berhenti. Lu Han hanya berjarak beberapa meter di depannya. Serigala muda itu sedang bertarung dengan manusia serigala lain yang sebaya dengannya, tetapi terlihat lebih kuat. Bisa dipastikan, lawan Lu Han ini adalah alfa juga. Pertarungan sedikit tak menguntungkan bagi Lu Han; pemuda itu mendapat lebih banyak luka dari alfa lawannya. Han Geng tentu tak tinggal diam melihat putranya disakiti begitu saja. Ia menerjang alfa muda yang jadi lawan putranya, menjauhkan alfa itu dari Lu Han. Akan tetapi, sebelum Han Geng sempat menyerang lagi, seseorang yang lain menendangnya.

“Siapapun kau, jangan dekati Wu Fan atau kau akan mati!!”

Han Geng terkapar, tetapi cepat bangkit lagi. Ia menghilangkan jejak darah di wajahnya dan mendongak, ingin tahu siapa penyerangnya. Dua pasang iris merah bertemu.

Tunggu. Ada yang salah di sini.

Han Geng tersenyum miring. “Jadi, alfa muda yang menyerang anakku itu anakmu, Mi?”

Zhou Mi—ayah dari Wu Fan, pejantan alfa muda yang bertarung dengan Lu Han—sangat terkejut melihat Han Geng. Akan tetapi, setelahnya, ia menyunggingkan senyum angkuh—yang mungkin akan berubah menjadi senyum bahagia jika saja ia ada di luar pengaruh insting.

“Lama tak bertemu, _Ge_. Ini teritorimu? Padahal, aku ingin Wu Fan menandai teritori ini sebagai miliknya.”

***

**FIRST ONE-SHOT OF HOMO HOMINI LUPUS SERIES: END**

**Author's Note:**

> Ini plotless, sumpah. Saya baca berkali-kali, plotless banget! Ya udahlah, nggak papa. Btw, ini baru oneshot pertama dari cerita manusia serigala ini, jadi ada oneshot-oneshot lain yg menunggu sebagai sequel. Plus, tokoh utama dari rangkaian kisah ini adalah SMEnt’s China-line + Han Geng, jadi di oneshot-oneshot selanjutnya, mungkin fokusnya berubah, entah ke Henry, Amber, Luhan, Lay, Kris, Tao, Victoria, atau Zhang Li Yin. Reader mau yang mana dulu nih? Hehe.  
> Terima kasih sudah mau membaca ^^


End file.
